Early 21st Century Romanticism
'''Summary: '''Valentine's Day finds Troy and Abed competing for the attention of an assistant librarian, and Britta tries to prove how progressive she is. Meanwhile, Jeff gets into a fight with the study group and takes a break from them. Plot In the study room, Troy and Abed are covertly checking out an attractive school librarian as both are interested in asking her to the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. As the rest of the group arrives for their meeting, they turn to Jeff for advice but he is unhelpful. Everyone notices Pierce taking too many pain pills but are distracted when they hear Britta palling around with another student outside. When she sits down at the study table, she gushes about her new friend Page whom she proudly declares is a lesbian. Everyone expects an offensive response from Pierce but he instead reads a statement he had prepared in advance. After finishing, he takes another pill and moonwalks out of the study room. Concerned over his overuse of pain killers for his recent leg injuries, Annie suggests an intervention. Jeff refuses to participate adding a sarcastic dig at The Barenaked Ladies which angers the study group. Their poor reaction to his snide comment causes Jeff to storm off telling them he needs some space. Outside he runs into Professor Duncan who convinces Jeff to blow off attending the Valentine's Day dance to watch a soccer game at his apartment. Unbeknownst to them, Chang had overheard their plans. Elsewhere, Pierce is walking down the hallway when he hallucinates the Tiny Man again who encourages him to keep taking more pain killers. Back in the library, Troy and Abed approach the librarian Mariah and respectfully state their romantic interest in her. They suggest that she join them at the Valentine's dance and spend time with them so she can decide which one she wants to date. Being both amused and flattered at their proposal she agrees. 3X15_Wink.jpg|"Page and I are going to the dance together. I hope I stay straight!" 2X15 Time for a Chang of address.jpg|Time for a Chang of address In the student lounge, Annie is called homophobic by Britta for being so inquisitive about her new friendship with Page. Britta then talks to the girl in question while Annie chats with Page's friend '''Claire'. After conferring with each other they both realize that Page and Britta mistakingly believe that the other one is gay. When Britta tells them that Page and her have decided to go to the Valentine's Day dance together they decide to keep that revelation to themselves. Meanwhile at Jeff's apartment, Duncan is enjoying the the soccer game while Jeff is preoccupied with his cell phone believing that the study group is about to call. Duncan convinces him to forget about them and to try to enjoy the game when Chang arrives at his door step attempting to join them. Jeff lets him only to regret it when Chang accidentally destroys a lamp. He insists on making it up to Jeff by offering to order a pizza. Chang then secretly uses the opportunity to call up Star-Burns and tells him to spread the word about a party at Jeff's place. At the Greendale Valentines Day Dance, Troy and Abed are competing against each other for Mariah's affections. Britta and Page show up together and immediately start to get self conscience about the other students reaction to them. In a show of defiance, they decide to dance together provocatively. Back at Jeff's apartment, Jeff is annoyed at how Chang seems to be making himself at home. He is further aggravated when Chang lets in crowd of people into his residence and a party led by Star-Burns, Leonard and a student named Magnitude starts up. At the Valentines Dance, Mariah chooses Troy who sadly breaks the news to Abed. Elsewhere, Annie approaches Pierce having noticed his odd behavior. He is unresponsive to her concerns and has his attention drawn to Page and Britta by the Tiny Man. After Pierce loudly proclaims them to be lesbians, they become emboldened by their sudden oppression. The two begin awkwardly kissing on the dance floor in order to make a statement about intolerance. However, the make-out session comes to an end when they reveal to each other that this is their first time kissing another woman. Meanwhile, Troy is upset when he learns Mariah didn't pick Abed because she thinks he is weird. He breaks up with her and leaves to be with his best friend. At the same time, Jeff finds that he is actually enjoying himself at the impromptu party in his apartment. Back at the dance, Britta and Page confront each other over the reasons behind their friendship. Page leaves after a scathing retort and Annie consoles Britta. At Jeff's apartment, Jeff discovers Chang was using the party as a distraction to move in. His wife kicked him out after learning he had slept with Shirley. Jeff ends the festivities and throws Chang and the other party goers out. Duncan is the only person left behind and he gives Jeff some advice; stop fighting it and just allow himself to enjoy his time at Greendale. Jeff later finds Chang still in his apartment complex hiding inside the hallway garbage disposal unit and decides to bring him back inside. He then sends a mass text to the study group apologizing for their fight earlier and also lets them know that he loves them all. Pierce is the only one who failed to read the text as he was passed out on a bench outside having overdosed on his medication. End tag Troy feeds a blindfolded Abed Valentine conversation hearts candy, and Abed is able to tell what was written on the heart just by tasting it. Recurring themes Continuity: *'That just happened': Chang's wife kicked him out when she found out he had sex with Shirley. They hooked up on Halloween but the affair wasn't made public until later. *'Returning students': Leonard and Star-Burns return for a party at Jeff's apartment. *'First appearance': Magnitude, the one man party, makes his debut in this episode. *'Familiar face': Pierce's "Tiny Man" pilot makes a return from his last appearance in "Aerodynamics of Gender". *'School uniform': When Jeff asks if Chang is wearing his underwear, the underwear matches the pattern of Jeff's shirt and socks from Debate 109. *'School supplies': Jeff's cell phone is featured prominently in this episode as are the other study group members phones which all happen to coincidentally seem to be BlackBerry's. *'School song': "I Never Die" is playing during the impromptu party at Jeff's apartment. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, the Library, the student lounge, the cafeteria and Jeff's apartment all make an appearance. *'Winger speech': Jeff texts the group a message: Running gags: *'Bon Appétit!': Pierce reads a statement he had prepared if Britta ever outed herself as a lesbian. His last line is where the name of this running gag comes from. *'Gay, he's so gay!': Pierce tells Jeff he has a similar statement prepared for Jeff when he comes out of the closet. *'My other half': Troy freaks out when Mariah suggests that Abed is weird. *'Fanservice': Britta and Page kiss awkwardly and Annie leans in to kiss Britta when a bystander suggests it. *'You're the worst!': Page calls Britta this after learning she's not gay and was just hanging out with her because she thought Page was a lesbian. *'Zzzzz': Troy and Abed fake a snooze after catching the attention of an assistant librarian. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': Jeff makes a sarcastic crack about "The Barenaked Ladies" and the rest of the group leaps to aggressively defend the band. *'IMDB': Abed gives Mariah a detailed overview of the Saw movie franchise. *'Well-read': Troy tells Abed that Mariah wouldn't shut up about Nicholas Nickleby. Meta references: *'Up against the wall': Jeff has an argument with the study group about the band "The Barenaked Ladies" which leads to him taking a break from the group. Although fans of the show thought this was a dig at The Big Bang Theory, which shared a timeslot with Community at the time of airing, and had The Barenaked Ladies write and perform The Big Bang Theory theme, Dan Harmon confirmed during a Paley Center event that the joke was not aimed at The Big Bang Theory. It was just a joke he thought up because "everyone seems to agressively defend The Barenaked Ladies." Quotes Promotional photos COMMUNITY-Early-21st-Century-Romanticism-8-550x365.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes